Sober
Sober es una canción de Selena Gomez incluida en su segundo álbum de estudio como solista, Revival. La cantante ha dicho que le gustaría lanzar esta canción como sencillo pero no se ha confirmado nada al respecto. Letra |-|Letra original= We fall for each other at the wrong time Only for a moment, but I don't mind Guess I don't know where to draw the line, the line, the line And we'll play the same game every night Up in the clouds Yeah, you know how to make me want you When we come down Oh I know, yeah I know, it's over You don't know how to love me when you're sober When the bottle's done you pull me closer And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to But you don't know how to love me when you're sober Why is it so different when we wake up? Same lips, same kiss, but not the same touch Don't you know that you do it just enough, but not enough But I know what's next, and I want so much Up in the clouds Yeah, you know how to make me want you When we come down Oh I know, yeah I know, it's over You don't know how to love me when you're sober When the bottle's done you pull me closer And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to But you don't know how to love me when you're sober I know I should leave, I know I should, should, should But your love's too good, your love's too good, good, good I know I should leave, I know I should, should, should But your love's too good, your love's too good, good, good Yeah! You don't know how to love me when you're sober When the bottle's done you pull me closer And you're saying all the things that you're supposed to But you don't know how to love me when you're sober You've got a hold on me You're like a wasted dream I gave you everything But you don't know how to love me when you're sober |-|Letra traducida= Nos enamoramos el uno del otro en el momento equivocado Sólo por un momento, pero no me importa Supongo que no sé dónde trazar la línea, la línea, la línea Y jugaremos el mismo juego cada noche Arriba en las nubes Sí, tú sabes cómo hacerme desearte Cuando descendemos Oh, lo sé, sí lo sé, se acabó Tú no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio Cuando se acaba la botella, me acercas Y dices todas las cosas que se supone debes decir Pero no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio ¿Por qué es tan diferente cuando despertamos? Los mismos labios, el mismo beso, pero no es la misma caricia ¿No ves que haces lo suficiente, pero no lo suficiente? Pero sé lo que viene y lo deseo mucho Arriba en las nubes Sí, tú sabes cómo hacerme desearte Cuando descendemos Oh, lo sé, sí lo sé, se acabó Tú no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio Cuando se acaba la botella, me acercas Y dices todas las cosas que se supone debes decir Pero no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio Sé que debería irme, sé que debería hacerlo Pero tu amor es demasiado bueno, tu amor es demasiado bueno, bueno, bueno Sé que debería irme, sé que debería hacerlo Pero tu amor es demasiado bueno, tu amor es demasiado bueno, bueno, bueno ¡Sí! Tú no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio Cuando se acaba la botella, me acercas Y dices todas las cosas que se supone debes decir Pero no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio Tienes poder sobre mí Eres como un sueño desperdiciado Te di todo Pero tú no sabes cómo amarme cuando estás sobrio Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones